


Pizza Delivery... Why is there a Pentagram on the Floor?

by FairyRose11



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose11/pseuds/FairyRose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr AU prompt “I’m a pizza delivery person and I just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number???”</p><p>Alec is just an ordinary human delivery boy, so when he is hired to bring a pizza to apartment number 666 he is less than thrilled. Still, the cute guy with the strange eyes might make it somewhat worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery... Why is there a Pentagram on the Floor?

Alec hated his job. This was largely due to the agony of driving in a car filled with several boxes of pizza, without having eaten dinner first, and knowing that no matter how much he desperately wanted to, it would in fact be a bad idea to eat the customer’s food. 

Also, it was Friday night, and Alec was working overtime. 

Also, his boss was an ass. A manipulative, passive-aggressive ass.

“No Hodge, Jace is NOT a better delivery boy than I am! Yes, he is faster, and more charming, and somehow has the supernatural ability to resist being tempted by the customer’s pizza. I know for a fact that it is because he bribes the cook to make extra just for him, free of charge. Are you gonna call him the better employee now?!”

This was not, unfortunately, what Alec had said to his boss’ offensive remarks. He muttered it to himself now, cursing his inability to come up with the perfect response when it was actually needed. 

Yet another thing that Jace Herondale, Pizza Boy extraordinaire, was good at. 

Alec paused to check the address again. Apartment number… 666? That was weird. Huh. Probably a coincidence. How likely was it that he was walking into something evil and demonic? Such things did not happen to him. 

Some of Alec’s disbelief melted away when the door was answered by a man in a long black robe and hood that covered everything but his face. 

“Um… I’ve got a pizza here for number 666?” Alec hated that he somehow managed to turn that into a question. 

The guy turned and shouted “Magnus! Dinner’s here!” He turned back to Alec, with a faint smile that made Alec wonder if dinner was the pizza or him. “Why don’t you come in?”

Alec resisted the urge to stare at the guy’s teeth which were… dear God, were those fangs?

The scene he walked in on bumped Alec’s feelings up from alarm to near panic. There was a whole group of people in long black robes standing around a huge pentagram in the center of the room. A tall, skinny man who seemed to be in charge was holding a huge book that looked like it was made of skin and chanting in Latin. 

He broke off the chanting when he saw Alec. “Oh good, I’m famished. Thanks for letting him in, Raphael.”

Raphael, otherwise known as Fang Guy, inclined his head in a way that either meant “You’re welcome,” or “I call dibs on the first pint of the delivery boy’s blood.” 

The skinny man walked up to Alec and took the pizza from him. “I don’t have any money on me… will you take a check?”

“That’s fine,” Alec told him, not really sure what else to say. The man had bright yellow- green eyes, and for a moment Alec could have sworn that the pupils were slitted, like a cat’s. Other than that, the man was actually quite handsome, which, coupled with the fact that he seemed to be in charge of a Satanic ritual rendered Alec incapable of loquacious speech. 

“I’m Magnus, by the way. And you are?” 

“Alec. Nice to meet you?” 

“Very nice indeed,” said Magnus. Alec decided that he was imaging the slightly flirtatious tone. The night was strange enough. 

Magnus led Alec back towards the front door, stopping to pick up a worn checkbook from the counter top. 

“How much do I owe you?” Magnus asked. He reached down the front of his robe, then irritably undid the buttons. Underneath, he wore a vivid lavender colored t-shirt, bearing the phrase “Foxy Devil” and a pair of skintight leather pants. Alec stared bemusedly as Magnus reached into his pants pocket and triumphantly pulled out a pen. 

“I know,” he said, “The robes are so unpractical. Unflattering as well, but they’re traditional, and they make us look more professional, at least according to Raphael.” 

“Oh, definitely,” Alec assured him. “And it’s $19.95.” He made up his mind to remain entirely calm, because it seemed that this whole bizarre encounter would be over soon, and then it would merely be an interesting story to tell his sister Isabelle tomorrow. 

“Sorry if Raphael spent an inordinate amount of time staring at your neck. I assure you, it’s just a quirk of his. He’s harmless. As am I.”

“Good to know.” Alec scrambled for something polite to say. “I like your shirt. And your pants. Your whole outfit is actually very nice.” Subtlety was not Alec’s strong suit. 

“Thank you!” Magnus told him, signing his name with a flourish. Alec picked up the check and moved towards the door. “Wait!” Magnus cried. “Just a moment!”

He grabbed a post-it note, and scribbled something on it. He thrust the paper into Alec’s hands, and, impossibly, gave him a wink. 

“Call me?” 

Alec did not have an appropriate response to that, so he made some vague noise that might have been “Sure, thanks, have a lovely night!” and made his exit. 

Alec glanced at the note in the elevator. It was a number, and beside it, a smiley face. 

He didn’t usually consider dating crazy Satanic cult leaders, but it wasn’t like Alec had any other options, and Magnus had seemed friendly enough… 

Alec sighed, and placed the number into his pocket. No reason not to keep his options open. Just in case.


End file.
